Gryffindor's Ringlord
by freezingwhitefire
Summary: Celebrimbor was trapped between Life and Death. Yet he found a chance to redeem himself and perhaps change the world once again, this time for the better. Will he manage it when he remembers his past almost too late?
1. Chapter 1

_"You are banned from death."_ Celebrimbor remembered how those words had slipped from his lips when he'd needed a young Ranger's help. Now he found himself in the exact same position as the Ranger had been, unable to pass on and unknowing of how he was supposed to do so. For years upon years he had struggled in vain to find a way out of the endless deathless existence he lived where his mind alternated between softer and sharper. If he knew where the last of his kin were he would seek them out and request their help to move on to death. Unable to do that though he contented himself with lingering until he could figure it all out. In the end he wandered until at last he found her, the woman carrying the last descendant of the Line of Finwe.

The hand of fate lay heavily upon both her and the child that was just beginning to form. Knowing that it would be hard on the child and that if things went even the slightest bit wrong all would plunge into darkness deeper and more enduring than any Sauron or his Lord Morgoth had attempted to create, if only due to the lack of those who would fight for the light, Celebrimbor acted. He reached out and meshed his being with the unborn child's thereby reincarnating himself as the child. As a last act before his awareness dimmed he wove three spells around both the woman and her child. One to ensure that neither would perish until he was old enough to regain his memories, one to store his memories away for when his mind was again able to withstand them, and one to give the child an elven inheritance so he could again utilize his full powers but this would only happen once the second one fulfilled its purpose.

Everything would have gone smoothly save for one thing Celebrimbor failed to take into account. He failed to account for the killing curse and how it warps elven spells. If he had then perhaps he would have modified an object of theirs so he would have them fulfill themselves properly. Instead it was only by chance that he awoke again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Celebrimbor is the Sindarin name for Tyelperinquar who is the son of Curufin who is Galadriel's cousin. Celeborn who is Galadriel's husband will turn up at some point and if the names get really confusing I'll add a list of who is who to the chapter for everyone not used to the names since a lot of the names in the Silmarillion are similar.

~~

One Harry James Potter was most unusual a child, particularly if you were or knew his relatives the Dursleys. Now it had nothing to do with how very different in appearance he was from them, though he was always a peculiar sight next to his blond haired aunt and cousin with his black hair and green eyes but that does not always mean much at all, no it was the child himself that was odd. The child viewed the world through eyes that were years beyond his age and learned things with a speed that made many turn green with envy. Perhaps the most odd and peculiar thing about him was his name. Everyone knew that his actual name was Harry Potter, a terribly common name if you were to ask his aunt or even if you didn't ask her, he insisted however that he was to be called Tyelpe which was short for Tyelperinquar according to him.

As you may have guessed this baffled his aunt and uncle a great deal for if he should claim any name it should be his own not some word from no language that they knew of if it was even a word from any language at all. Still they were told by their neighbors that 'boys will be boys' and that he would grow out of it. He never did, he always insisted that it was his name and refused to be called by any other especially by his relatives. His aunt and uncle both were rather insistent that he pretend to be normal which at first glance he did indeed appear.

As such they both were greatly unnerved when they found him working wires, small spare ones that they certainly never left lying around where their son could get to them much less their rather odd nephew, into pieces of jewelry. The couple tried to stop him immediately though they suspected that he persisted in his working despite having no proof of it.

Tyelpe did keep his work secret despite he relatives trying their hardest to stop him even with the multitude of chores he was given to do he used the few precious moments of free time he had to work on his jewelry all the while wishing for proper tools that he knew he would be unable to use properly yet. It was inevitable that things would come to a head sooner or later, though none were quite sure what would cause it, and sure enough it did on his eleventh birthday when he met a half-giant not that he knew it was a half-giant at the time.

Later when he looked back at what happened Tyelpe would wonder how he had missed some obvious signs of manipulation that occurred then, manipulations that were in and of themselves harmless yet had kept him dangerously ignorant of the customs and circumstances of the magical community. Still in the end everything worked out and he kept things such as his preferred name, and his habit of making jewelry secret for the next few years even after being sorted into Gryffindor.

It was the events that happened on his way to Hogwarts for his third year that changed everything. When the dementor lowered it's hood and was about to give him it's kiss it tore free the magical residue preventing the spells placed years before from working and with them free the elven magic designed to protect him lashed out flinging the dementor away sending it scurrying back to Azkaband where it told the Eldest one what happened. Meanwhile in the compartment a being older than even the 'Eldest' of the dementors awoke once more, though it would be weeks before the magical world learned of how much their savior had changed for instead of the cheerful though slightly oblivious Harry Potter they would get Celebrimbor 'Tyelperinquar' Curufinwion.


	3. Chapter 3

Being lead up to the castle by the defense teacher, one who seemed strangely reluctant to be close to him, Tyelpe looked around wondering why there were wraiths that seemed to be guarding the gates. Didn't whoever set them that task know that wraiths were hard to control and likely to simply kill their charges rather than defend them? Apparently not… atar would- who was 'atar'?

He frowned trying to figure out where that word had come from. It was the same language as his name, no not 'Harry' but his proper name 'Tyelpe' yet that didn't tell him anything. Sighing he ran his hand over his face, maneuvering it under his glasses and wondering idly when he'd be able to get rid of them properly. The slip in thoughts confused him and he glanced around trying to figure out if someone else was at fault for it. Seeing no one he wondered then if it had anything to do with that dementor nearly 'kissing' him.

Walking up the stairs he saw Draco and saw him mock fainting, a surge of amusement flitted through his mind along with the image of a taller man- an elf maybe? He had pointed ears after all- with silver hair glaring at a pair of twins with red hair pretending to faint on each other. The image coaxed a small amused smile to his face, one that quickly vanished as Ron turned to him with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Harry! Are you just going to let Malfoy get away with taunting you like that?"

He opened his mouth to reply when Hermoine chipped in. "Honestly Ron, Harry is behaving very maturely. Reacting to him is what Malfoy wants him to do."

"Oh come off it Hermione. Malfoy deserves-"

Professor McGonogall cleared her throat above them. "Mister Weasley, you may want to join your housemates. I need to speak with Mister Potter and Miss Granger."

Ron gulped thickly and scurried past her meekly. Hermione looked at Professor McGonogall nervously and walked up the last two steps separating her from their Transfiguration Professor. Harry himself joined them and willingly followed them up to the professor's office. He was rather unsurprised to see Madam Pomfrey there.

"Mister Potter are you trying to set a new record?" The healer demanded sternly waving her wand in a complicated pattern. "Though honestly what was the Minister thinking sending dementors to guard Hogwarts?"

"Professor Lupin gave us some chocolate after chasing it away." Hermione volunteered as though she hoped the information would get Harry out of some trouble.

"Well at least we know he's competent for a change." Madam Pomfrey stated sounding pleased by the information. Lowering her wand she gave him a stern look. "Mister Potter did you have any spells cast on you this summer?"

"Not that I know of." Something told him that this had to do with him feeling different since the dementor. "Is there something wrong?"

"It seems that a spell was placed on you and it finally finished doing as it was supposed to. I would like you to come with me to the Hospital Wing for the night, and if all goes well then you can be released tomorrow for classes." Professor McGonogall gave him a terse nod when he glanced her way asking if this really was okay.

"Of course, please lead the way." She gave him a stern look but did lead the way to the Hospital Wing and directed him to a bed. While he sat there he tried to figure out what was going on. Slowly hazily a few answers floated through his mind.

He was a focus point for fate, and a being older than he was and far stronger had figured that out and meshed them together. Next he was an 'arcane smith' which mean he could fold magic into objects through the process of creating them, and he had the feeling that his works had helped shape the world before. Then there was a sense that he was no longer fully human and that whatever he was and whoever he was now had family left.

The Healer bustled back and offered him a potion. Taking it but not downing it he gnawed on his bottom lip before asking her a question one he felt the answer to was needed even if not quite yet. "Madam Pomfrey, does the name Celebrimbor mean anything to you?" She stopped and gave him a contemplative look before sighing and nodding.

"It is a very, very old legend that most have forgotten. The story was passed down through a few families, mine and the Flammels being the two who have it the clearest and most accurate still. Celebrimbor was an ancient Lord who made things of incredible beauty and power. It was said that he created Rings that were used to strengthen a person's natural magic and that allowed them to protect or dominate others to an alarming degree though he only handed those to ones he knew were worthy of holding them. Some say that the last of the Eldar beings, those who we named the House Elves after, left the lands because of how little magic was left wild and free after their destruction. Some say that Celebrimbor was a noble and good person while others revile him for working so closely with the Dark Lord of that time."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Tyelpe said softly, his voice subdued as he filed away the information for thinking on later. For now he simply drank the potion and lay down setting his glasses on the side table. Madam Pomfrey took the glass and bustled away after casting a few monitoring spells on him. His last thoughts before falling asleep were about how much things would change now, and how he had no doubt that they would change.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter Harry is called Harry because it's all going on in his mind, it's simply to show the difference between Harry and Celebrimbor. Usually though he will be called Tyelpe or once he has more of Celebrimbor's memories the name used more will be Celebrimbor. I realized that this might be a bit confusing for readers so just wanted to mention it.

~~~

There was a very rare and mostly unknown side-effect to dreamless sleep. Because of how it interacted with the person's magic if the person was at all non-human or was a awakening reincarnation the person would at times meet their past self or a representation of their non-human instincts and abilities in a dream after taking the potion. For some this was a terrible and horrific moment that they never wished to be repeated thereby claiming that they were allergic to the potion. For others though this was a cherished moment for they at last understood what was going on with their minds and magic.

As Harry fell asleep he thought that the potion didn't work properly since he was standing looking in a mirror. The person in the mirror was so different than him. The person had long dark hair and brilliant blue eyes in a narrow elegant face and was tall, taller than even the headmaster, with clothes that looked both fine and useable as though he was a lord of some sort but used to working and a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back.

He stepped away from the mirror and looked around wondering where he was since no place he knew of had the gracefully curving arches or the ancient crumbling stones. Somehow he felt he should know this place though, and know it well. Seeing a window set in a crumbling wall he walked to it and looked out to a lush green land.

"You are in Eregion, or as the Edain called it Holland outside the Gates of Moria." A low smooth voice cut through his thoughts. Spinning he saw the person that had been in the mirror though now he was washed free of all color appearing only white and blue.

"Who are you?" Harry asked though a nagging feeling that this was him only not as he was presently seemed to settle in his mind.

"You ask me a question you already know the answer to." The person said looking at him clearly amused by his question and reaction. "Still I am you as you once were. Thanks to some magic the spells that I set into place are only now working and you are finally remembering my past."

"So how do we finish the spells running their course?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Just let them work. Around Christmas the spells focusing on memory and personality will have run their course. Then there will only be one other that will take a year or so after the memory spells have finished to finish itself as well."

"So we wait, and I try to explain the differences ass what? Teenage rebellion?"

"Something like that. Of course you could go and read up on reincarnations and explain it as that." The person replied laughter coloring his voice.

"That would probably make more sense, and it would let me explain why I don't answer to my name properly any more either."

"Be honest, if only to yourself, you never answered to it properly anyways. Tyelperinquar and Celebrimbor were always more our name than Harry. Perhaps you should have them start calling you Ri for short that way you'll be even more likely to respond no matter what." Celebrimbor, he really needed to stop calling him 'the person' even if only in his head, replied.

"That is what we shall do then." Harry agreed. Celebrimbor smiled a little, his blue eyes sad. Harry stepped forwards and gave him a hug. "We'll get through this."

"I know. You're me after all, and giving up is not something I've ever done easily. There is something I would suggest you do though." Celebrimbor commented slowly as though he was not entirely sure of his decision. Harry looked up at him curiously. "There are two people who knew me while I lived that you might be able to find. One is our uncle, he wandered the seas last I knew but he may no longer do so though I expect that he has focused on music once more by now. The other is an old friend, my cousin's husband, he is tall and has silver hair last I knew him he answered to Celeborn."

"I will find them if I can. They are family after all." Harry replied softly as though his answer could easily break what was left of who Celebrimbor was. Celebrimbor let out a delighted laugh and pushed him away gently.

"Maglor, our uncle, will delight in that view. Still it is time for you to rest now go, close your eyes and sleep. Things will be busy enough once you wake."

Harry at last able to content himself in knowing that somewhere out there was family of some sort that would care did as Celebrimbor bid him to. He closed his eyes and rested. The next morning when Madam Pomfrey checked on him he said nothing of the dream, instead he thanked her for keeping an eye on him and left for breakfast.

Perhaps if he'd looked back he would have seen the contemplation on the matron's face as she watched him leave, perhaps he'd have even been able to guess that she would be sending a letter to the Flammels letting Nicholas know of her suspicion regarding her charge and his questioning of history older than most ancient histories went. As it is he didn't look and so he wasn't aware of how some of the older ones and the ones who held to old traditions stirred bringing the wizarding community back under the watch of some Ages old and paving the way for reunions long overdue. Instead Harry walked down to the Great Hall where he was engulfed in a tight hug by Hermione and a thousand questions about what was wrong that he had to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight on their first night back.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyelpe toyed with his quill as he looked over the letter he'd written. The characters and words he used seemed strange, though no more so than the name he preferred to use, and were practically unreadable to anyone who would try to read it over his shoulder. It had been on impulse that he'd written this letter but somehow he suspected that it would increase the chances he would find Celebrimbor's remaining family, his family now.

' _To Macalaure,_ '

The name wasn't the one that he'd been given in the dream but somehow it seemed to fit more with the fragmented memories Tyelpe had been getting.

' _I hope this letter finds you in better health than you were in the last time our paths crossed._ '

Internally he'd winced at that line but it seemed the best way to address their last meeting and the less than pleasant parting.

' _I seem to have managed to re-embody myself as a half-Edain child, and this child is dearly lacking in family that actually cares._ '

True enough but would his uncle care? Possibly, particularly if Celebrimbor's comment about Maglor's love of family held true still.

' _Whether you agree to meet him, or perhaps I should say me, I would like to know that you at least are still alive. I would also like to apologize though often those seem best done in person._ '

So many things lie between the two of them and it hurt a little to think that maybe those things would prevent Maglor from agreeing to see him.

' _I hope you agree to a meeting, but if not then I wish you well and thank you for even taking the time to read this._  
 _Your nephew,_  
 _Celebrimbor Tyelperinquar Curufinwion_ '

Sighing he folded the letter up and sealed it with a small bit of red wax. As soon as he could escape the Tower he'd send Hedwig to deliver it, if anyone could find a well hidden and possibly dead person it was his dear companion and friend. For now though he spotted Hermione coming over, no doubt to ask him how far he'd gotten with his Potions homework. Just as he was rearranging the books and papers in front of himself to make another attempt at it Fred and George appeared on either side of him an identical grin on both of their faces.

"Harry!" Both of them chimed wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Our dearest-" Fred started,

"Most wise- George continued,

"And entirely too smart-" Fred added mock seriously,

"Friend. We have-" George waved one hand elaborately,

"Something we absolutely-" Fred bowed his head solemnly,

"Completely desperately-" George looked him in the eyes,

"Need your help on." They finished together standing up and dragging him with them.

Tyelpe laughed softly as they dragged him out of the common room, he managed to snag the letter at the last second before he was out of reach of it.

"Well Misters Weasley, what can this humble third year do for you?" He asked, grinning a little.

They shared a look over his head and dragged him to an empty but nearby stairwell and Fred pulled out a piece of old parchment and tapped it with his wand murmuring something that sounded like 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' under his breath. Tyelpe questioned if he heard it right though because why would he say something like that to a piece of parchment? Then lines started spreading out over the paper revealing a map of the castle.

"We were looking over the map,"

"Wonderful thing it is, the Marauder's map."

"Quite so Forge, now as I was saying we were looking at it and found something strange."

"Very strange. You see it shows where everyone in the castle is."

"Only there is one person who seems to have the wrong name half the time."

"We were wondering if you would share with us how you did it."

Tyelpe blinked confused for a moment then it sunk in and he scanned the map for where they were and sure enough his name changed right before his eyes. It read 'Harry Potter' then it shifted to 'Celebrimbor' almost before he finished reading his own name. Groaning he nodded leaning against the bannister.

"It is changing because I'm the reincarnation of Celebrimbor. According to Madam Pomfrey he's a person who is both liked and hated because of what he did and who he was friends with."

"Oh…" Fred said, he seemed kind of sad that he wouldn't have a way to trick the map after all.

"Wait! You mean The Celebrimbor?" George asked suddenly seemingly excited.

"The Ringsmith?" Fred caught onto what George did.

"Yes, at least I think so." Tyelpe answered a little confused.

"Here." Suddenly the map was shoved into his hands and the twins were giving him slightly awed looks. "Just do us a favor and if you remember something really cool you think we can learn teach us."

"I will make no promises, but I'll try."

"Fair enough, now off you go. We'll keep Hermione and Ron busy while you visit your owl." They chimed cheerfully nudging him on down the stairs.

He laughed and nodded then paused to look at them.

"Hold on, the map had a password to show it right? Does it also have one to hide it?"

"Of course it does. It's a map made by and for pranksters. So you have to tell it 'mischief managed'."

"After all how else is it to know that any mischief has been accomplished unless it's told?"

"All right, thanks you two."

"Our pleasure mister Potter,"

"Now off you go-"

"And be sure to make it back by curfew-"

"Or else Prefect Percy will be mad at us." The twins waved and scurried off presumably to go bother Hermione while he visited Hedwig.

He was halfway to the owlry when he though that he should have told them not to mention him being Celebrimbor to anyone. Still they had kept the map secret thus far so he decided to trust them and hope that it didn't come back to haunt him later. When he gave her the letter Hedwig seemed happy to take it and he felt a little guilty for not having more errands for her to do. Yet watching her white form fade into the distance he suspected that she would have far more to do from now on than she had before.


	6. Chapter 6

The Defense Professor was stalking him. That seemed the only explanation for why he would find him in the same place he was consistently even when he changed his routine. Yet when he said as much to Hermione she'd laughed at him and given him some line about teachers keeping an eye on problem students, which while he would have to admit was true, was also a bit rude since she was involved as well and did not have any teachers staking her. He hadn't even bothered mention it to Ron, his red-haired friend could be horribly oblivious at times.

Still something about the Professor seemed off to him so Tyelpe took to avoiding him as much as possible which could easily be why he seemed to be stalking him though he didn't think so. After the fifth day in a row of the Professor being in the same general place as him for most of the day Tyelpe decided to approach him and find out why he was being followed. It only made the situation even stranger since any time he tried to approach him he'd either disappear or find something that urgently needed to be done. On impulse he checked the map to see where the defense Professor was and found him in his office.

Going there Tyelpe tried to figure out a reason for bothering Professor Lupin. As he passed on of the windows he spotted the front gates and their temporary guards in the distance and grinned, yes that would work perfectly. Knocking on the door he waited patiently for the professor to call him in and walked in waiting by the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Professor Lupin asked not looking up from the papers he was grading, he probably got behind having devoted so much of his time to stalking him.

"Excuse me professor, I was wondering if you could teach me a spell that can be used to chase off dementors."

The Professor froze and looked up slightly alarmed, confirming Tyelpe's suspicion that more was going on than was obvious. Clearing his throat the Professor seemed to be trying to figure out a way to get around agreeing so Tyelpe put on his most pathetic expression.

"Please Professor Lupin? They seem to affect me the worst and I wasn't sure where to look for information on them much less how to make them leave. Surly after being a professor so long you know a way or two."

The expression as well as the praise seemed to melt away any arguments for why he wouldn't be taught a spell to help with the dementors. "I- all right... I'll teach you, but it won't be until Christmas break at the earliest."

"Okay!" Tyelpe replied grinning like he'd just been given one of the greatest gifts he could get. Then he paused and deliberately started toying with the strap of his bag. "Ummm, if you don't mind me asking I noticed you following my friends and I around and was wondering why you were doing that?"

Professor Lupin blinked then groaned before pinching the bridge of his nose muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'observant as Lily' before lowering his hand with a heavy sigh.

"I am sorry if it worried you. I knew your parents while we were in school and you resemble your father a lot in how you look."

"Everyone says that I look just like him but with my mother's eyes."

"They are right, but your personality seems to resemble your mother more."

"Did you know them well?" Tyelpe asked hopefully.

"As well as can be expected." The Professor hedged with a slight shrug.

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really it's just… no one really talks about them."

"Lily was a lively passionate woman, she never stood for injustice and she was amazing at Charms, Professor Flitwick would probably be able to tell you more about her. James was always a bit of a prankster but he was a good man, very good at Transfiguration." Professor Lupin said a wistful smile on his face.

Tyelpe's eyes narrowed as he got the feeling that the Professor was hiding something regarding his relationship with his parent. Still choosing to let it go since he'd gotten an answer he nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you Professor. When we can have the lessons for that spell to make dementors go away you'll let me know, right?"

"Of course I will. In fact we'll probably have the lessons here."

"All right, thank you again."

"It is my pleasure Harry."

Tyelpe gave him a strained smile at the use of the name 'Harry' but didn't correct him. Outside Hermione was waiting impatiently for him and latched onto his arm.

"Ri, come on, I found something about dementors in the Library." She told him dragging him down the hall. Entering the library behind her he saw Ron sulking at the table where she'd no doubt left him. Ron looked at him with pleading eyes silently begging him for a reason to go do something else. He just smiled and sat down next to Hermione who shoved a book into his hands as soon as he was sitting.

"Here, look at this page." She pointed impatiently at a picture of a dementor and then turned the page so he saw a glowing silvery figure chasing the dementor away. "The charm is mentioned here, but I don't really understand it."

Tyelpe just smiled at her and then set the book down to give her a quick hug. "It's brilliant Hermione, thank you for looking it up."

She smiled brightly and then turned a fierce look on Ron. "Ron! Stop doodling on the corner of the parchment and write your defense essay, we need to have six inches done for Professor Lupin."

"Oh come off it 'Mione. You dragged me up here right after lunch."

Hermione turned red and Tyelpe smiled again turning his attention back to the book and reading over the information on dementors as well as the charm that was a defense against them.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyelpe studied a book from the library curiously; it was the one the twins pointed him to when he asked how they knew anything about Celebrimbor. Sure enough it mentioned his skill in alchemy and that he'd worked with an ancient evil in his time, but it said nothing more about who or what the evil was or any more about who or what he had done. There was a mention that the Eldar race had great skill with healing and medicine in the book though and how it was thanks to that Healers were able to cure some illnesses.

Perhaps he should go speak with Madam Pomfrey again; she seemed to know more than the twins had. Closing the book he slid it back into its place on the shelf before leaving the library, heading up to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around checking the potions cabinets when he walked in. She paused and gave him a quick look.  
"Mister Potter, please tell me that you didn't manage to get hurt again."

"No, I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Tyelpe replied giving her a small smile.

"Does it have to do with your question last time you were here?"

"Yes. I was wondering how you know about him."

"I see. As I said mine was one of a few families that passed the story down from generation to generation."

"Yes, but why?" Tyelpe asked, "He died years ago so there's no reason to keep the story alive is there?"

She sighed and gestured for him to follow her into her office. He did so and sat across from her when she sat at her desk.

"My family has been helped by Celebrimbor in the past. He helped guide us to one of the small enclaves that still remain so we could learn medicine from them; my family has always had a strong connection to plants and healing dating back Ages. It goes all the way back to the First Age when the sun first came into existence. My father told me that we were descendants of a half Eldar king and that our skill with plants comes from him."

A half-elven king? Possibly the silver haired man he saw in a couple of his dreams but somehow he didn't think so. Her story brought a feeling of loss and grief to him as though he'd lost something precious when the half-elven king fell.

"Well that explains why you'd want to remember him…" He'd probably want to remember someone who helped to guide his family to where they could hone and perfect their skill with something too. "That had to have been centuries ago though, Ages even, right?"

"No, apparently he was like the ghosts. No physical form but still able to speak and show us things." She replied.

Tyelpe nodded slowly, that fit with a lot of his guesses once she'd told him that her family had been helped. It was probably during one of those times when he hadn't been thinking clearly so it would be a while before the memory resettled in his mind. For now though he needed an adult on his side and if she still remembered and held that story, that of the help given by his wraith self, as dear as she seemed to then he would probably be able to rely on her.

"You probably want to know where I learned the name from and why I asked you about it again."

"I had wondered." She agreed smiling at him.

"It's… a long story, but in short somehow Celebrimbor seemed to have reincarnated himself as me." She looked astonished and pulled out her wand. Holding his hands up he tried to smile at her. "I am being serious. There were some spells used that would allow me to regain my memories and one that would make it where I am half Eldar just so I can manage the same things as he could."

She started casting spell after spell over him. Whatever she found seemed to confirm what he said and she tucked the wand away giving him a thoughtful look.

"Why tell me?"

"Because I feel I can trust you." Tyelpe said giving her a pointed look. Madam Pomfrey nodded a small smile appearing on her face.

"I will keep your secret do not worry."

He relaxed and smiled at her. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Now, you have been here long enough. I am sure that you have some homework to finish and reincarnation of an ancient being or not you still need to do it."

Tyelpe bowed his head as he stood his smile widening. "Yes Madam Pomfrey." With that he left the Hospital Wing headed back to Griffindor Tower content with the answers he'd gotten. There was something that nagged at him about their conversation but he would deal with it later. For now he would focus on his homework as she'd instructed, and on sorting through the memories he was getting from Celebrimbor's life.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyelpe had a checkup by Madam Pomfrey on how the spells on him were progressing, going by what she said he figured out that the one on his memories seemed to be finishing itself at the rate his other self indicated it would and the one that would make him a half-elf was starting to work on more than just augmenting his sense of hearing, that was how he'd caught the first password from the map and part of what Professor Lupin had muttered to himself.

Once she released him with an admonishment to try to eat more at mealtimes, apparently the spells were drawing extra energy from him and he needed to eat more to make up for that, he headed up to his bed in Gryffindor Tower. There he pulled out a small journal, red with silver designs he figured his love for the colors came from his past before becoming a wraith though most of that was still blurry, and started writing in it. After the first set of memories had settled some he'd taken to writing them down so that they'd settle better and so far it seemed to help.

Still as he wrote he couldn't help but be distracted. It had been over a week since he'd sent Hedwig off with that letter, but there was still no reply from Maglor or Macalaure or whatever he was called. It was starting to make Tyelpe nervous. Had he sent his white lady out on a wild goose chase or had she gotten hurt or something? Hopefully not but it was starting to seem like a possibility.

Then there was a soft peck at the window next to his bed. Promptly Tyelpe dumped the book he'd been carefully writing in on the bed and lunged to the window opening it for her. Hedwig glided to his headboard and hooted a greeting at him. Smiling relieved Tyelpe climbed back on the bed and coaxed her to his shoulder where he gently ran his fingers through her feathers.

"Hello, Hedwig, I missed you." She seemed to preen and fluff up her feathers at that causing him to laugh softly. Then she held out her leg so he could see the letter tied there for him. Reaching up he carefully untied it and then dug through his nightstand drawer for an owl treat for her which Hedwig promptly gobbled up before rubbing her head against his cheek.

Letting her rest on his shoulder Tyelpe unrolled the parchment and scanned over it quickly before blinking and then reading over it slower the tone seemed odd to him at first but the further he got the more he realized that it was meant to be defensive rather than aggressive and that eased some of his worry about it.

' _Tyelperinquar or whoever you are,_

 _I know not how you happened across the name Macalaure for I have not used it in Ages, something that you would know if it was a simple reembodiment. However I am going to give you the benefit of a doubt and assume that somehow something happened that caused you to forget much of what happened._

 _That said what do you want me to do about the awful family you have? We both know how well my last effort at raising children went, and don't you dare start on how Elrond turned out perfectly well or else I will come there if only to hit you for it and don't think I won't Tyelperinquar._

 _I am willing to meet with you, somehow and at some point because I have the sense that you are only going to get yourself into trouble again. Please send a time and place for us to meet or a better way to communicate with the lovely owl that brought this to me._

 _Yours,_  
 _Macalaure_ _ **Maglor**_

 _P.S. Please address me as Maglor if you must use one of my old names._ '

Laughter bubbled up as he finished reading the letter. He almost wished that the people who claimed his uncle was soft or didn't care could read this letter because it would definitely change their view of him, but then this was how he interacted with family because he knew they could take whatever he sent their way.

Lightly his fingers traced over the letters, following the flourishes and the spiraling lines that characterized Maglor's handwriting. It had been too long since he'd dared to hope that things would somehow work out for them but now with this irrefutable proof that Maglor was still out there somewhere it sparked that hope again.

Looking at the owl that settled on his shoulder who was watching his fingers run over the writing he smiled. Gently he nudged her with his cheek.

"Did he seem well to you Hedwig?"

Intelligent golden eyes looked at him and she cooed softly, Tyelpe nodded interpreting it as a 'yes'. That meant he could take a day or so to think over his reply to this letter. Maca- no he'd asked to be called Maglor- Maglor would no doubt appreciate the time he'd take to look into everything. A weekend where there wasn't a Hogsmeade day would be best, assuming that Maglor would meet him in the village.

Content with his decision Tyelpe carefully folded the letter and tucked it away where it would stay with him. As of that moment that letter, from a near stranger at the moment, was possibly his most precious possession. Which was a sad thing really since most kids claimed something their mother or father had given them was theirs, but Tyelpe was content, he had an uncle who cared enough to write back and that was far more than he'd had a week ago.

"Thank you Hedwig." He murmured, lovingly running his fingers through her feathers. She nibbled at them gently before hopping off his shoulder and then flying out the window again. Picking up the book again he made a quick mental note to visit Professor Flitwick about possible books on disguise magic, if he was going to sneak out of the castle then he didn't want to be caught just because of how he looked and the Charms Professor was the most likely to know where to find what he was looking for.


	9. Chapter 9

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick. May I have a few moments, I have a question and you seemed to be the best person to ask." Tyelpe managed to catch the small Professor a few hours before dinner, he'd hoped that it would give him time to find the book or books he needed before dinner and before Hermione caught him with them.

"Of course Mister Potter, please follow me to my office." Professor Flitwick replied clearly happy that Tyelpe had come to speak with him. Tyelpe nodded and followed him to his office, then took a seat once the Professor gestured for him to. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you knew where I can find information on disguise spells." Seeing the skeptical and unsure look Professor Flitwick was giving him Tyelpe quickly added, "It's just that I can hardly go outside without being mobbed and I can only imagine how much worse it will be when I'm older. Then with Black on the loose…"

Professor Flitwick was giving him a sympathetic look now and nodded. Jumping up from his own chair the Professor walked to one of his bookshelves- and what was it with Ravenclaws and books? There were more forms of knowledge than just books - where he pulled out a thick book and brought it back over to his desk. "Here you are Mister Potter this has the spells you are looking for. The ones in the library are more for simple pranks not for celebrities trying to avoid their fans."

"Thank you Professor Flitwick." Tyelpe took the book from the Professor and looked at it. "' _Illusory Magicks Most Rare_ '? That sounds interesting. I'll keep it away from Hermione; she's running herself thin already."

"What do you mean?" Professor Flitwick asked giving him a bewildered look.

"Well it's hard to really explain. She seems like she's alright but she also seems really tired and she's taking all the classes that were offered…" He grimaced missing the worried look that crossed Professor Flitwick's face. "That reminds me I need to talk with Professor McGonogall about dropping Diviantion and taking Ancient Runes and Arithmacy instead."

"How about I speak with Minerva about it, I needed to speak with her about something else as well and that will let you get a head start on the book." Professor Flitwick offered with a smile.

Tyelpe frowned a little and then realized that the Professor was probably going to talk about Hermione, he hadn't meant to get her in trouble but it seems he had anyways. With a sigh he nodded. "Right, thank you again Professor. I'll head back to the Tower then."

With a small wave he left the office and groaned hitting his forehead with his palm. "There's a reason I was named 'silver hand' not 'silver tongue'. Grandfather's ability to talk nearly everyone to his view point seems to have missed me." Looking at the book he gave a small shrug and started walking up to the Tower. "At least I managed to get the help I was after."

Tyelpe grinned a little thinking about possibly using an illusion to make his hand look silver when meeting with Maglor, his uncle would have a fit and probably start demanding to know what happened. He wouldn't do it but the thought was amusing maybe a later meeting once they'd gotten to know each other again, it had been Ages since they'd last spoken after all. Looking out a window he frowned again seeing a flash of two trees, one silver and the other golden. Remembering them he sighed and glanced briefly in the sky wondering if Arien still guided the Sun or if Eru had changed things for the lands away from the Valar's guidance.

"I promise Uncle, if there's any way I can do it I'll make sure we can go home and not even Ulmo will stop me." Tyelpe murmured the promise looking at the lake where he'd briefly seen the trees.

He knew that even if Maglor would pretend otherwise he missed Formenos and Tirion just as much as Tyelpe himself did though he didn't remember it properly yet. Idly he wondered how the Valar would react to modern magic users and if he could talk some of them into going along when he finally figured out a way to go back to Aman. The magic users seemed even more illogical than the Istari, considering Radagast that seemed an accomplishment. It would be a most amusing meeting if he could manage it, maybe Hagrid since he'd get along with Orome they could bond over a love of all things dangerous.

With a small grin at the thought of how much chaos he could cause there in Aman Tyelpe entered the tower and headed up to his bed. Dinner didn't seem quite as interesting compared to the new knowledge he held in his hands nor compared to writing his next letter to Maglor.

' _Uncle,_

 _I thank you for your prompt reply to my last letter. Hedwig, the owl, seemed rather pleased to meet you. You are correct that something happened to delay the return of my memories though they are indeed returning._

 _I am not going to ask much from you save perhaps to meet with you. Though I do protest that Elrond did in fact turn out wonderfully and no I don't care about your threat, I think it's true and so did Erenion the time we actually spoke about it._

 _I am sure that you know about the village Hogsmeade near Hogwarts School, I would like to arrange our meeting there in a few weeks, on a weekend preferably. Please inform me of when would be best for you since you will no doubt be traveling further than I will._

 _Your nephew,_

 _Tyelperinquar_

 _P.S. Really uncle? "Tyelperinquar or whoever you are" Is that how you're going to address your letters from now on?_ '


End file.
